Vested Interest
by mayzee
Summary: Warning! Possible Spoliers for Season 7. Lisbon's brother Jimmy phones her in trouble and she and Jane head to Chicago. Reviews appreciated. Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Warning: Possible Spoliers for Season 7 - Please stop reading now if you don't want my thoughts on it!  
><strong>

**A few people have asked me to write something in relation to Lisbon's brothers appearing in S07. There are already a few other stories out there at the moment so I thought I'd take another slant on the episode to begin with. I believe, from spoilers I've read, that this is the episode where the vest appears again so here's my spin on where that's come from. Would love to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist, the wonderful Bruno Heller does.**

* * *

><p>Vested Interest<p>

Lisbon got into bed carrying a case file. Jane eyed her from his side as he took off his watch and put it on the bedside table beside him.

'What do you think you're doing, woman? We agreed. No work in the bedroom.'

'And we also agreed that there would be no impropriety at work, Jane' she replied curtly.

He moved across the bed closer to her, propping himself up on an elbow, his fingers running over the hem of her football jersey. 'Well what do you expect when you apprehended Walker earlier, such strength, vitality and energy, chasing him for four blocks like that? I couldn't help but show my appreciation.'

He moved the corner of the jersey away with his propped up hand and kissed her shoulder softly, his other hand moving up to caress her stomach under her top. He glanced up to see her pulse race. He moved his kiss to her neck, his tongue languidly moving there until he heard her breath hitch. He smiled against her soft skin. This was an infinitely better way of apologising to her than buying her a bear claw or doughnuts.

'I'm serious Jane. You can't just kiss me like that in front of people.'

Despite her arousal she was fighting hard against it. 'It was only Cho and Vega, Lisbon. It's not like they don't know we're together' he replied, his hand beginning to move to the underside of her breast, his kisses now at her earlobe. He felt her shiver against him.

'Still' she said, trying to stay in control but it came out in a breathy manner as he saw her eyes close as she began to lose the fight.

A moment later she gave in, turning the tables on him and pinning him back to his pillow, her kiss hot and passionate and the case file falling from the bed. He moaned and caressed her hairline, pulling her mouth onto his further, their tongues dancing with each other. She withdrew just long enough to whip off her jersey and he pulled her back to him roughly, his mouth on hers again in an instant.

Her cell phone rang on the table beside her. She had a cop's instincts, years of answering calls at all times of the night making her pull away from him immediately. But she only pulled away enough to give Jane time to pin her back to her side of the bed, his hungry mouth back on hers. 'Just leave it' he said, between kisses, moving his hand down her body to distract her from the incessant noise beside them.

'I can't, it must be important at this hour' she said. She pushed him away and he grumbled, flinging himself back to his own side. It really was a pain in the ass to be involved with a workaholic. She shot him a look of annoyance too, showing she was just as perturbed by this change in plans as he was.

She picked up the phone and answered it. 'Jimmy? What's wrong, what have you done now?'

Jane looked over at her, the line of worry etched on her brow, all thoughts of make up sex out of his thoughts instantly.

'Jimmy, you have to turn yourself in. You're a material witness, you could be arrested for this, you realise?'

After a few minutes of repeating much of the same things she hung up.

'What's happened?' Jane asked.

'My stupid dumb ass brother. He's on the run from the FBI.'

'Guess we're heading to Chicago' he replied.

* * *

><p>They managed to talk Abbott into letting them take a flight out the following day so they could try to track him down. Cho was going with them to act as liaison with the FBI agents on the ground there.<p>

James Lisbon had apparently been witness to the murder of a Chicago crime boss. The details were sketchy but it looked like his gambling addiction had reared its head again and he had gotten himself embroiled in a poker game with the wrong kind of people. Lisbon sighed as she packed her bag. Jane had disappeared early that morning saying he would meet them at the airport. She had been too distracted to ask him where he was going.

But now as she and Cho waited in the gate at the Airport she saw no sign of him. She looked at the screen in front of her. They were due to board in ten minutes. Where the hell was he?

A grunt from Cho who sat in the chair opposite got her attention. She saw a smile break out on his face and she was temporarily speechless. She had known Cho close to fifteen years and could count on her fingers how often she had seen him smile. She turned around to see what he thought was so funny. Her jaw dropped as Jane came into view, his carry on over his shoulder. He grinned on seeing her as he rushed to the gate, moving quickly through the throng of passengers coming and going.

As he approached he ran his hand through his hair. 'Phew, thought I was going to miss it. You have my ticket, right?' he said to her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

She blinked rapidly and looked him up and down. 'What...What are you wearing?'

'A suit, Lisbon. You've seen me wear them before. For years in fact.' He sat down beside Cho and looked over his shoulder at his newspaper.

She took in his appearance. It was as if time had stood still. He was dressed in a navy blue three piece suit, resplendent with vest and a crisp white shirt. Only his brown shoes remained of the outfit she had got used to over the past year. He was cleanly shaven too and it even looked like he had a haircut.

He continued to read over Cho's shoulder despite Cho pulling the paper away from him. 'You're staring, my dear' he replied, still not looking at her. 'The lust in your eyes is making poor Cho here uncomfortable.'

That was enough for Cho who handed Jane his paper and went over to a nearby vending machine to get a bottle of water.

'Why are you wearing that? I mean, why again after all this time?'

Jane shrugged, flipping over a page in the paper. 'We're going to Chicago, it's a lot colder there than Austin, thought I could do with an extra layer.'

Cho had sidled back up to stand beside Lisbon. 'Bull' he said.

Jane glanced up at him. 'Excuse me?'

'Bull. You're nervous about meeting Lisbon's other brothers. You're trying to make a good first impression.'

Lisbon saw a flicker of concession on Jane's face before he covered it up and went back to reading the paper. 'Nonsense' he replied.

'Jane?' Lisbon said, smiling.

He rolled his eyes, putting the paper down. 'Fine. Kimball, as ever, is correct.'

Cho shrugged and picked up his paper again, shuffling over to stand nearer the gate away from them.

Lisbon sat down beside him, a goofy smile on her face.

'Oh please Lisbon, enough already. Is it not bad enough that I couldn't even fool Cho. You know being in love with you is beginning to put me off my game.'

'Does that mean you want to break up?' she grinned.

'That's not remotely funny.' He put his arm around her shoulder. Never one for public shows of affection he was surprised when she started to finger the buttons on his vest in slow, tantalising strokes. She whispered in his ear. 'Do you remember years ago when you tried to guess what my 'thing' was?'

'Mmm?' he replied, not really capable of much more than one syllables as her hot breath filled his ear.

'You said turtlenecks' she continued. 'Well, you were wrong.' She kissed him lightly on the earlobe, her fingers still dancing along his vest.

He closed his eyes for a second, using all manner to control himself from pouncing on her right there and then.

'Interesting' he said, a little more hoarsely than he would have liked after a minute.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Addendum: I have been informed by the wonderful Florale that this isn't in fact the episode the vest reapperars so perhaps now take this chapter with some artistic licence attached to it instead!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was overwhelmed by the response to the first chapter so guess this is a multichapter now. Hope you like this chapter. It's a little more serious but there will be more fun ahead.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Stanley &amp; Karen<p>

Lisbon's playfulness at the gate had turned into nervousness as the plane flew them closer to Chicago. She looked out the window, one hand at her cross and the other gripping a coffee in the pull out tray in front of her. As the plane was mostly empty Jane had moved from his aisle seat to the empty one beside her.

'We're going to find him, Teresa' he said. She turned her head sharply, so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard him move into the seat.

'I know' she sighed, shooting him a faint smile and placing the hand from her coffee onto his, giving it a squeeze.

He regarded her closely and she bit her lip. 'That's not what you were thinking about though, was it?' he said.

She looked from side to side and then nodded, sighing. 'Before we go and talk to my brother Stan I need to tell you about something.'

'Okay. What is it?'

The noise from the airplane engines hardly made for an intimate conversation. 'When we're on the ground' she said, looking back out of the window, ending their conversation.

Jane moved back into the aisle seat and closed his eyes. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

* * *

><p>After leaving Cho to discuss the search for Jimmy Lisbon with the local FBI, Jane and Lisbon drove to her brother Stan's house.<p>

They pulled up outside a detached yellow house in the suburbs of Chicago.

'Okay, Lisbon, what do I have to be afraid of before I meet him? Is it going to be the customary Lisbon punch on the nose?' He started to tug at his nose and move it about in preparation.

'No. Stan's not like that. Jimmy, though, that might be a different matter.' She smiled across from him.

He put his arm across the back of his seat and raised his eyebrows. 'Am I going to have to beat it out of you?' he asked smiling, a line she had used on him on many an occasion to get the truth.

'Okay. Well you know how you left and went to South America?'

He rolled his eyes. 'Yes, Lisbon. I do seem to recall that. What about it?'

She looked at the steering wheel. 'Well, after you left I came here to stay with Stan, Karen and the kids for a little while. Well, after Abbott had decided finally not to prosecute me for aiding and abetting your escape and a handful of other blatant violations.'

Jane nodded. He had been back over a year and they had never discussed their time apart when he was in South America. He had imagined how bad it must have been for her to be left with the Blake Association mess to clean up but he hadn't wanted to dwell on that when he came back. She had never brought the subject up until now so thought she had felt the same.

'So, from what you're telling me I'm guessing I'm not going to get a hearty welcome. He blames me for all of it, you losing your job, the CBI getting shut down and so on.'

She sighed. 'Not all of it but some.' She looked at him again. 'Jane, I was in a mess when you left. I hate to admit it even now but I kind of...shut down for a little while when I came here. I had no job, no prospect of getting one and no you. I never felt more alone.'

He cupped her cheek, pressing a thumb along it. He felt the guilt rush over him. 'Teresa-'

She gave him a stern look. 'Look. This is the exactly why I didn't tell you. You have a propensity for feeling guilty, Patrick Jane. And you've had more than enough of that in your life so don't start about what happened back then. It was a long time ago. I just wanted you to be prepared before you met him.'

With that she gave him a quick peck on the lips and went to get out of the door. He pulled her hand back quickly and pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. 'I'm sorry' he whispered.

She kissed him back, running a hand through his hair. She tugged on a button on his vest and bit her lip, looking up at him. 'You can make it up to me when we get to the hotel later.'

He grinned, giving her another quick peck and got out of the car.

* * *

><p>Stanley Lisbon opened the door. He was dressed in a suit, his tie a little askew. He had short dark brown almost black hair and a pale complexion. His eyes were a dark green and was about the same height as Jane.<p>

'Reese' he said, giving Lisbon a hug. Lisbon had called him earlier to tell him she was in Chicago on a case. She wanted to gauge his reaction in person when she told him about Jimmy.

'Hey, Stan. Good to see you.'

Stanley Lisbon's eyes drifted over to Jane. He had the same intense glare that Lisbon had. Jane swayed on the balls of his feet and put out his hand. 'Hi, I'm Patrick-'

'I know who you are, Mr Jane.'

Jane pursed his lips, nodding.

Stanley's eyes drifted back to his sister. 'You brought _him _here?'

'You know he's my partner, Stanley. Don't be so childish. So, are you going to invite us in?'

He glared at Jane again and opened the door. Jane nodded as he entered the house. 'Nice place' he said, looking around him from the middle of the living room.

A woman with long wavy auburn hair came out of the kitchen. She was dressed in a white cashmere sweater, black knee length skirt and wore an apron.

'Teresa! How lovely to see you again!' She encircled Lisbon in a hug. Jane bit back a smile as he saw Lisbon try to extricate herself from it as soon as possible.

'Hi Karen, how are you?'

'Oh, I'm good, Teresa. But how are you, dear?' Her condescending tone made Jane realise why Lisbon preferred to work than come here too often. She really must have been in a desperate way when she had come here when he left. He knew Lisbon wanted to speak to Stanley about Jimmy alone to begin with so he walked over to the two women.

'Hi there, I'm Patrick Jane. It's a pleasure to meet you. Teresa here has sung your praises on your wonderful banana bread.' He gave her his most dazzling smile.

The woman looked at him, a little shaken. Jane could see her struggle on deciding how to react. Her husband obviously had plenty to say about him and none of it good but he could see her swaying against his views as he continued to smile at her. 'I hate to be impolite but you don't have any tea, do you Karen? I'm parched after the flight.'

She looked at her husband briefly and then smiled at Jane. 'Of course, Mr Jane, come this way.'

As she led him into the kitchen Lisbon and Stanley both rolled their eyes as they heard her giggle and Jane ask her to call him Patrick.

'Well, he's certainly a charmer, I'll give him that, sis' Stanley said, sitting down on the couch.

Lisbon sat in a chair opposite him. 'I'm not here to talk about him, Stan.'

'Oh?'

'Jimmy, where is he?'

'At his place, presumably' Stanley replied, looking away.

'Don't you dare lie to me Stanley Lisbon!'

* * *

><p>Karen and Jane heard the sound of her voice from the kitchen. She went to get up from the table but Jane placed his hand on hers. 'I'd leave it if I were you. I know better than to get in the way when she's in that mood.'<p>

Karen sat back down again, nodding. 'So, Patrick, you're not what I expected.'

'Oh, did you expect me to carry a pitch fork and have horns?'

She laughed softly. Once she dropped the condescending act she really was quite nice. 'Something like that. Stanley's a little protective over his sister. She looked after all of them growing up and he feels he needs to repay that now.'

'I know and I don't blame him. I'd feel the same if I had one and she was mixed up with someone like me.'

'You know she often talked about you when she would come home for Christmas or Thanksgiving years ago. I think she always had a little crush on you.'

Jane blushed and grinned. 'You think?'

Karen nodded. 'Yes. I was surprised nothing ever came of it.'

Jane nodded slowly, his expression blank. So, Lisbon had left out another detail, her family didn't know about the change in the status of their relationship.

'Well, I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind back then for anything to have happened' he replied evenly.

'I was always trying to set her up with people when she came home but she wouldn't have any of it.' She leaned in closer. 'How is she coping with the break up with Marcus? I was really hoping to have a wedding to go to soon. Then all of a sudden it's all off with no explanation as to why.'

Jane blinked rapidly for a second. So, it wasn't that she hadn't told them about any relationship, just the one with him. 'Oh, I wouldn't worry about her. She's good at putting things to the back of her mind and carrying on as usual.'

* * *

><p>'So is that why you're here then, Reese? To look for Jimmy? You lied to me too.'<p>

'He's in a lot of trouble, Stan. We need to find him before he gets himself into any more.'

'It's not that simple.'

'What are you talking about?'

His eyes shifted nervously, glancing at the kitchen. Lisbon put her hand on top of his. 'We're family, Stan. Now, tell me what the hell you and Jimmy have got yourselves involved in.'

He sighed and nodded, squeezing her hand. 'Okay, but I don't want Karen to know about any of this.'

Stanley explained that he had been having some financial problems and had 'borrowed' some money from his company for Jimmy to play poker with. Jimmy had ensured him that he knew the other players in the game and that he would double his stake. Lisbon had rolled her eyes inwardly, trying to get the full truth out of him before she exploded at him. Her brothers were officially idiots.

Jane and Karen came out of the kitchen just as he had given her a possible location for Jimmy.

She smiled at Jane for keeping Karen busy but all she got in response was a glare back. She thought he would try to get on Stanley's good side but instead he nodded when she said they had a lead and walked straight out of the door without a word to her brother.

He was already in the car, his fingers tapping his thighs (a new habit he had picked up when he was nervous or angry since removing his wedding ring when they had got together) before she had hugged her brother and sister-in-law goodbye.

She got in and looked at him as he stared straight ahead, his face blank.

She put the key in the ignition and then stopped. 'Okay, what the hell is wrong? What did Karen say?'

He looked at her, his expression unchanged. 'Are you ashamed of us, Teresa?' he asked quietly.

Her eyes widened. 'Why...Why would you say that?'

'You haven't told them about us. What else was I to think?'

'I haven't had a chance yet. I was going to do it when I next came home.'

He glanced at the house in front of them before turning his gaze back to her.

She shook her head. 'I meant the next time I came to visit, you know Thanksgiving or Christmas. I didn't want to get into all that today.'

'Oh, 'all that'. Is that what our relationship is to you?'

'You know how much it means to me. Don't try to twist my words, Patrick!'

'But you saw fit to tell them about Pike. But you weren't home at any stage while that was going on.'

'That was different.'

He chuckled softly, looking out of the front window. 'Evidently.'

'Goddamnit Jane, of course it was different! They had no preconceptions about him. It was easier explaining it.'

She touched his hand and pulled it towards her so he looked at her. 'I'm sorry, Patrick. I will tell them, okay? I want to. I just know Stan is going to go ape shit. I want to make sure Jimmy's safe before we have that conversation, that's all.'

He looked at her, still unconvinced. 'I don't blame you, if you are ashamed' he said softly.

Tears pricked at her eyes. 'I swear I'm not. I love you.' She moved in her seat and met his lips in a passionate kiss, trying to convey with her mouth what she couldn't express in words. 'I love you' she said again, kissing him once more.

She felt the tension fall from his body as he finally kissed her back, his hands on either side of her face, his tongue darting into her mouth. They finally pulled away from each other as the windows of the inside of the car steamed up. 'We tell him together once we find that other idiot brother of yours.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Jimmy

Lisbon drove to the bar Stanley told her Jimmy frequented. Cho had called her to say that he wasn't at his apartment. After searching the place it looked like he hadn't been there for a few days. Jane sat silently by her side, looking out the window.

This shift in their relationship was difficult for both of them some of the time. They would spend days and nights together, cocooned in their desire and love for each other and then he would suddenly become distant and closed off, sometimes for a day or two, the fear of sharing his life with someone he loved still a struggle for him some of the time. But he had at least told her when he felt that way, when he felt his worries taking hold of him. He didn't hide his fears from her any longer.

She got it, he hadn't been in a relationship for well over a decade, it was going to take any normal man time to adjust after so long an absence never mind someone with Jane's past. And she was hardly a beacon on how to be successful in a relationship either. She had rushed into the only significant one she had in years and it had ended just as quickly as it had started. And even though she had wanted to be with him for so long she found the attention and the intense emotions and passion he had for her a little overwhelming at times. Marcus had been considerate and persistent to her but Jane didn't need to show his love for her with grand gestures or fancy restaurants, he could do it with just a look, a gaze into her eyes as she fell asleep or a light touch of his fingers as he moved a strand of her hair as she woke up so he could see her face. So she needed her space sometimes too.

They hadn't been together that long in this way, just a couple of months and it was still an adjustment for them both that were gradually getting more comfortable with. But, as so many times over the years they had known each other, some words between them didn't need to be said. They both understood that this was for keeps, only the finer details needed to be smoothed out in time.

She thought back to the incident in the car minutes before. She still found it strange every now and then when Jane suddenly bared his soul to her like he had. She had been so used to the arrogant and confident showman for so many years she forgot sometimes the insecurity that lay behind that front and the reassurance he needed at times that she had chosen him. She placed a hand on his and gave it a squeeze.

He looked over and smiled at her. 'It's okay, Teresa. I'm back to my normal egotistical self again. No need to worry' he said, reassuring her that his earlier vulnerability had left him.

She grinned, releasing his hand. 'Good. Because I need you in full know it all mode to help me find Jimmy.'

He grinned back. 'As you wish, my dear.'

* * *

><p>They arrived at the bar a little later. After talking to the bar staff and some of the regulars they found out that Jimmy hadn't been in for a few days. The bartender had promised to call if he saw him. Jane had slipped him fifty dollars out of Lisbon's sight and promised him the same again to make sure he kept his word.<p>

As they left Jane squeezed her shoulder as a frown appeared on her face. 'Hey, it's early days yet. Think, Teresa. Is there anywhere you can think of he'd go?'

She shrugged and sighed. 'I can't think of anywhere. You know we haven't been close in years.'

'Well, maybe somewhere from your childhood. You know when...when things were bad at home.'

She nodded, thinking hard. 'There was a playground not far from our house. I found him there a couple of times when he was too afraid to come home.'

'Okay, let's go then. Better than waiting around here.'

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the playground as dusk was settling in. It was empty and Lisbon went over to the swings instinctively. She smiled, pulling at the chain that held the seat.<p>

'You want a push?' Jane asked, grinning.

'I'm a little old for that, aren't I?'

'Meh, come on, live a little.'

Lisbon shrugged and got on. She had loved this growing up, pushing herself as high as she could. She had made it to the top bar on a few occasions. Jane came behind her.

'Hold on tight' he grinned. He pushed hard and Lisbon laughed, holding the metal chains supporting the swing tightly.

'Higher! Put some backbone into it!' she laughed again. Jane grinned and pushed her harder. A memory came to him suddenly of pushing Charlotte on a swing. He hadn't thought about it in years. He was waiting for the guilt to wash over him but he found himself smiling at the recollection instead. He turned his attention back to Lisbon, pushing her even harder.

'Okay, Jane, that's enough! I'm going to be sick!'

'Coward!' he shouted. 'I thought you were a daredevil, Teresa Lisbon!'

'Jane, stop!'

He heard the sudden urgency in her voice and slowed down the swing immediately. In front of them stood a man in his mid thirties, short wavy brown hair and eyes that matched Lisbon's, a little shorter than Jane and wearing a T shirt and jeans.

'So, you must be Jimmy' Jane said, settling the swing back to the ground and breathing heavily after pushing it.

Jimmy ignored Lisbon as she got off the swing and came round to face Jane.

'And you must be Patrick Jane.'

Without another word Jimmy punched him in the stomach. Jane doubled over in two, winded.

Lisbon got in between them. 'What the hell do you think you're playing at, Jimmy!'

She turned back to Jane, putting an arm around his shoulders. 'You okay?'

Jane managed to stand up straight, puffing out a deep breath and feeling his stomach. 'Never better Lisbon, his punch isn't as good as yours thankfully.'

She turned her attention back to her brother but he spoke before she could.

'Don't tell me, Reese. You and him! Seriously! After everything he's put you through over the years!'

It was hardly a leap of perception Jane realised. Obviously they had been acting more like lovers than workmates on the swing a few moment ago.

'It's none of your damn business, Jimmy. But yes, we're together so get over it. Don't you have enough on your plate without worrying about my love life?'

After a few more deep breaths Jane outstretched his hand to Jimmy. 'Well, now the introductions are out of the way, it's nice to meet you at last.'

Jimmy eyed him up and down. Finally he shook his hand but still looked at him warily. He held on to Jane's hand and came closer to him. 'If you ever hurt my sister I promise you'll regret it.'

'Noted' Jane replied, staring him down.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. 'Well, if we've had enough grandstanding between you too shall we get to the point?'

Jimmy looked sheepish suddenly. 'Reese, you didn't need to come here. I'm doing okay, I'm going to get myself out of this mess.'

'Yeah, looks like you haven't showered or slept in two days, you're obviously doing an outstanding job so far.'

Her sarcastic tone turned his embarrassment into anger. 'Fine. Saint Teresa comes to the rescue once again. Can you get me out of this? Didn't sound like it when I called you. So get back to that cushy government job of yours and take that conman with you.'

Lisbon advanced on him, a fist forming. Before she reached her brother Jane came in between them. He wondered for a second if he was going to get a second punch that day from another Lisbon.

'Lisbon, you have every right to punch this idiot but why don't we talk to him first? He won't be able to tell us much with a busted lip.'

She glared at him, fire in her eyes but finally nodded. She turned her attention back to Jimmy. 'What did you see exactly?'

After calming down himself Jimmy explained that he had been a poker game and he had went to get some air at the back of the bar it was held in during the game. In the alley he had seen a man gun down one of the other players who was taking a smoke break at the same time. The man was about to fire on Jimmy but his gun had stalled, allowing him time to escape. Jimmy Lisbon swore he didn't know who the man he shot was, that he thought he was just another player like himself.

'You have to turn yourself in, Jimmy. You can identify the killer. I can pull some strings, get the charges against you dropped if you cooperate now. It's your only play.' She hoped she could.

Jane added, 'Your sister's right. If you don't then the killer has already seen your face. You need FBI protection to make sure he doesn't finish the job.'

Jimmy looked from one to the other. 'Quite a double act you two make.' He sighed. 'Fine, Reese. Just make sure I'm put somewhere so I can get a shower and something to eat. I'd kill for a hamburger.'

Lisbon smiled and hugged him. Jane saw her mind was reliving memories from years ago when she no doubt got him out of a few scrapes as she ruffled his hair. Jimmy winced, pulling his head away as if he were a child again.

* * *

><p>After getting Jimmy to the FBI office they left him with Cho and the team there to go over mugshots. She was able to get the charges dropped. It was midnight by the time he finished his statement. So far he hadn't identified the shooter so they were due to come back the next day and start again. Lisbon had insisted Jimmy stay in the same hotel they were in and got a room from him across the hall. An agent was assigned to the floor in any case to watch over him until the morning.<p>

After Lisbon made sure her brother was sleeping she locked the door behind her and went to her and Jane's room across the hall.

Jane was lying on the bed flicking through the TV channels when she entered, a single light lit beside the bed. He had taken his jacket and shoes off and had rolled his shirtsleeves up.

He saw the frown on her face as she cast a glance at the door beside her. 'He'll sleep for hours, Lisbon. He's clearly exhausted. Let the poor man sleep before you badger him again.'

She smiled at him, standing at the bottom of the bed as she looked at him in the dim light. A smile flickered across his face. 'I was going to get into bed but I didn't want to deny you what was on your mind this morning at the airport.' He turned the TV off and stood in front of her, putting his arms around her waist.

'You're one of life's great humanitarians, aren't you Patrick Jane? So charitable.'

She reached up to kiss him softly on the lips. Her hands moved to the first button of his vest, releasing it as Jane deepened the kiss before pulling back again.

'How did I not realise all those years?' he teased.

She unbuttoned the next button of his vest slowly, never taking her eyes from him. 'Guess you're not as perceptive as you think.'

'Oh, I don't know about that, Lisbon. I think my mind was simply clouded by the general lust you had for me back then. When you undressed me with your eyes every day you didn't just stop at the vest.' His eyes twinkled as the words came out.

She laughed lightly, freeing another button. 'Yeah right, you tell yourself that.'

He chuckled as they kissed, a moan escaping from Lisbon's lips as it became deeper. As she was in the kiss she released another button, running her fingers over the shirt behind it as she did so. Jane groaned as her small fingers traced their way down his stomach, no longer feeling the effects of the punch Jimmy had landed earlier and began to unbutton her blouse, his fingers moving more rapidly than hers. He grasped at the bare skin on her back beneath, his mouth and lips tasted her neck and he moved his kisses down to her breast.

When she reached the last button of his vest she had lost all semblance of patience herself and practically tore it off him, flinging it to the ground.

Jane laughed as she pushed him on top of the bed. 'Hey, watch it Lisbon, that's a new vest.'

She grinned as she made quick work at removing his shirt along with her blouse.

The rest of their clothing was shed within minutes.

'Well, that was certainly worth a new suit' he chortled as he held her in his arms some time later.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this story, so pleased so many of you like it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Making Amends<p>

After getting some room service they fell asleep. Jane still suffered from insomnia at times but certainly nowhere near as bad as he used to. He woke just as it was turning six, his arm around Lisbon in a vice like grip. He lessened his hold. Even his subconscious was afraid of her wising up and leaving him one day. She murmured in her sleep and he smiled at her, kissing her neck softly before getting up. She was still not a morning person and would invariably be grouchy until she had a cup of coffee in her hand. On some occasions he found other methods of turning her mood first thing without the need of caffeine but that normally required her to have had a full night's sleep beforehand. Last night she had twisted and turned, obviously worried about her brother, so he was sure no amount of caressing and touching her would have the desired affect this morning.

He got the spare key to Jimmy's room, leaving Lisbon a note to tell her where he was. Before he put the key in the door he had another thought. He knocked first for fear of getting another punch on the gut. He saw the peephole darken and Jimmy opened it, his eyes bleary.

'Where's Reese?' he asked, looking behind Jane.

'Asleep. It's just me' Jane replied, entering the room.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. He didn't want to think about his sister's sex life.

'So, what do you want?' Jimmy glared and crossed his arms in front of him.

'To help you, you idiot.'

Jimmy rounded on him, his eyes blazing. 'From you? I'll take my sister's help, but not yours.'

Jane sighed, sitting on the bed. 'Okay, what's your top issue with me?'

'Top issue? I wouldn't know where to begin. You don't deserve my sister-'

'I'm more than aware of that. But she's chosen me anyway. So you need to get used to the idea.'

'Oh, just like that, huh?'

'No. Not just like that but the last thing she needs to see is the pair of us scrapping like teenagers. So, if you don't want her upset then you need to find a way to fake it while we're here. After that, feel free to think what you like of me.'

Jimmy finally nodded. 'Fine. But let's be clear. I don't like you Patrick. You've been bad news for Reese since the day she met you.'

Jane shrugged. 'Good. Now let's get back to me helping you.'

* * *

><p>When Jane returned to the room he noticed the remnants of a cup of coffee beside the TV. She was in the shower.<p>

'Teresa? It's just me back' he called from the bedroom.

'Are you still in one piece?' she shouted back.

He smiled, heading into the bathroom. He peeked inside the shower. 'You want to check for yourself?'

She grinned back. 'Sure, why not?'

He widened his eyes, shedding his clothes quickly. As he did so she asked, 'So, what were you doing there?

Jane entered the shower cubicle. It was a bit of a tight squeeze and he wrapped his arms around her from the back and kissed her neck. 'Mmm?' he mumbled as his hands began to caress her stomach as he nuzzled her shoulder.

She leaned back into him, her arm reaching back so she could put her hand through his hair. 'What were you talking to my brother about?'

'Oh, just straightening some things out' he replied, his fingers brushing over her breasts.

'Like what?'

He let go of her and kissed her neck one more time, picking up the soap to wash himself.

She turned to face him. 'He still doesn't like you, huh?'

Jane shrugged, soaping his chest. 'We've agreed to come to a truce on the matter. So don't worry. He even agreed to let me help him with his gambling addiction.'

'He has? Wow, I'm surprised.'

Jane nodded, washing his hair. Lisbon studied him as he closed his eyes and pushed his head under the shower stream. His body was pressed into hers to allow him to get closer to it. She planted a long kiss on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back. He threw his head back, grinning as the water ran over his face. He bent down and kissed her as she backed into the wall of the shower cubicle.

He moved closer but then saw a thought cross her face. Before he could kiss her again she put the palms of her hands on his chest. 'Jimmy wouldn't have just agreed like that. And what kind of help have you offered him?'

'Can we wait another ten minutes or so before I tell you?' he asked, his hands sliding down to her waist.

She glared at him.

He sighed, moving himself away from her and getting out of the shower. She followed soon after as he was drying himself off in the bedroom.

Even with her hair wet and dressed only in a towel she was still intimidating when she looked at him like that. 'You hypnotised him, didn't you?'

'Um, yeah, a little' he replied, beginning to get dressed.

'What does that mean!'

He rolled his eyes. 'Yes, I hypnotised him so that when he thinks about gambling that he'll feel sick instead. And if he does want to gamble despite that then the first thing he'll do is call me. That way I can talk him through any further...therapy he might need.'

'He didn't agree to it though, did he?'

'No. I would have liked to have talked him into agreeing but let's just say he has some trust issues with me. So I hypnotised him without him realising it.'

Jane sat on the bed after putting his trousers on. He was about to put on his socks when he felt her hand run through his hair. He glanced up to find her smiling. 'You're not mad?'

'I was when you were lying to me. But you're trying to help him. It...it means a lot, Patrick.'

'Well, he's your family, right. That makes him my family too, despite what an imbecile he is.'

She smiled and then whacked him on the arm.

'Ow! What was that for?'

'He's still my brother. Only _I_ get to call him an idiot.'

He pulled her onto his lap. 'Oh, so it's like when anybody else calls me a jackass or punches me you defend me but it's okay for you to do those things?'

'Exactly' she whispered into his ear as Jane removed her towel, laughing.

* * *

><p>When they got to the FBI office later that morning, Jane helped Jimmy come up with a better picture of the shooter by putting him in a mild trance. He had resisted initially but he was getting nowhere looking at mugshots and, to keep his sister happy, he had agreed. That enabled a better composite picture to be formed that was put through facial recognition software. A short time later a match was found belonging to a business partner of the crime boss. A warrant was put out for his arrest.<p>

'Do you think I'll have to go into witness protection?' Jimmy asked Lisbon.

'Hopefully not. It was an internal matter, obviously. We're hoping to get him to confess without needing your testimony at all.' She put her hand on his knee. 'It's going to be okay, Jimmy, I promise.'

'It's quite a pickle I've got myself into, isn't it? I'm sorry, Reese for bringing all this to your door.' He hung his head in his hands.

'Hey, what else are big sisters for, huh?' she smiled. 'Besides, Jane's going to help interrogate him. He won't let him out of the room until he's confessed. No matter what it takes.'

'You have a lot of faith in him. You're really in love with him, aren't you?'

She nodded. 'Yeah, I am. He makes me happy, Jimmy.'

'And he's also made you miserable, Reese. I know you always tried to put on a front that the things he was up to didn't get to you but I was there when he took himself off to Vegas, remember, I visited you in Sacramento during that time? You tried to tell me afterwards that it was some big six month operation but I know it wasn't. And we got the call from the CBI telling us that you were dead, have you any idea what that felt like?'

Lisbon shook her head, tears welling up. 'I know, Jimmy. I called you as soon as I could. It was only for a day.'

'It didn't have to be that way, Reese. You chose him over your family. There's no point denying it.'

She nodded, brushing the tears away. 'You're right. I did and I'm sorry, okay? I screwed up. I wasn't thinking at the time-'

'You rarely do when he's in the picture.'

Lisbon rose to her feet. 'Look, Jimmy, all I can do it apologise. I can't change the past. It was a plan to catch a serial killer, I made a judgement call. If it had worked we would have caught Red John. I figured a day where you thought I was dead would be worth it.'

'Is that how he talked you into it? That we would all be so relieved you were okay that we would get over it.'

She shrugged. It had been more of less the argument Jane had made at the time. 'Things are different now. He's a different person now, believe me, please. Just give him a chance. For me.'

'We'll see.'

* * *

><p>Jane had watched the exchange from a distance away. He had read their lips and wished he hadn't. He could hardly refute any of it. He hadn't even thought much about the impact his plan would have meant for Lisbon and her family. Even after Sarah broke up with Rigsby after him pulling the same stunt he was ashamed to admit he hadn't felt guilty. All he thought about was catching Red John at the time. Lisbon had just told her brother that he was a different person now. He had to make sure he was.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Confession

Jane rolled up his shirt sleeves as he walked into the interrogation room Joe Lambini sat in. Cho was already seated at the table. Lisbon watched on from the two way mirror.

He sat down beside Cho and studied the man opposite him. He watched the pulse point in his neck jump erratically as one leg shook beneath the table. His face was a picture of calm confidence but his body was an entirely different matter.

'Nervous, Joe?' Jane asked.

'Why should I be?' he spat back. 'These are trumped up charges, you've no proof of anything.'

Jane shrugged. 'You don't know me Joe so let me enlighten you. I don't care about proof.'

He let his words hang in the air for a moment to gauge the man's reaction before he continued.

'There's also no point in lying to me. For example, you give off the appearance of a happily married man. Expensive suit, nice watch but you're anything but. You have recently broken up with your wife, probably in the last month or two and are staying at some two bit motel. Her decision, not yours to break up. You smell of cheap soap and are wearing an unironed shirt that's too big for you indicating weight loss. You still wear your wedding ring in the hope she'll take you back. I doubt she will.'

'Nice parlour trick' Lambini retorted, a trickle of sweat now running over his brow.

'Is it a little warm in here for you, Joe? Would you like a glass of cold refreshing water? Just imagine, a tall glass of ice...cold...water. Can you imagine that, Joe? Can you picture it? It's so hot in here, isn't it? Stifling...unbearably scorching.'

The sweat on Lambini's brow now covered it and he reached for a handkerchief to dry it off. All semblance of calmness had now left him.

He addressed Cho as he sweated profusely. 'What the hell is the matter with him?'

Cho replied in a monotone, 'Plenty. Now, why'd you kill Gianelli?'

'Who says I did?'

Jane addressed him again. 'Remember I told you that I don't care about proof earlier? I don't have much time for due process either. But my friend Cho here is a stickler for that kind of thing. So we are entitled to hold you here for twenty four hours at least. So, why don't we take a break for a while? We have time.'

Jane got up and took a bottle of water from his jacket and sat it on the table. Lambini grabbed it immediately and took a large mouthful. As soon as he put it down Cho took a plastic evidence bag from his pocket and deposited the bottle in it before Jane and Cho walked out of the room.

Lisbon stood before them when they came out. 'Why did you take the bottle? There weren't any fingerprints found at the scene.'

Jane replied, 'He doesn't know that. Well, not for sure. Jimmy told us he didn't wear gloves so we'll give him some time to begin to doubt himself. It'll help raise his pulse rate, make him more amenable to coming clean.'

* * *

><p>When Cho left the room Jane pursed his lips and looked at Lisbon.<p>

'I heard you two talking earlier, you and Jimmy.'

'How could you, you were at the other side of the room? Oh...you lip read us.'

'Yeah-'

'I'm sorry you had to see that, Jane. He's...still got some resentment issues over the whole thing. He'll get over it.'

Jane sighed. 'He was right in everything he said. I've never really thought about that time. You all put your jobs and your lives at risk for me and I...just took advantage like I always did.'

'Well, firstly the team put their jobs on the line for me, not for you so I played a part in it too. It wasn't all your fault.'

'It was my fault I talked you into it. I knew they'd follow whatever you decided so the result is the same nonetheless.'

Lisbon shrugged her shoulders. 'Why are we talking about this now, it's in the past, it doesn't matter anymore' she sighed.

'I want to make things better, I don't want to make the same mistakes I did in the past with you. I don't want to manipulate you any longer, Teresa. But...my personality...it's hardwired to take advantage of people's generosity. And you're the most generous person I've ever met. It's all I was ever taught growing up. It's hard to get out of the habit. So I need you to make sure I don't use you like I did.'

'I don't let you talk me into the same crap you used to, Jane.'

'Really, Lisbon? What about the Ridley incident? I talked you into that easy enough and that was before we were involved like we are now.'

'He was going to walk if we didn't do something.'

'And that's exactly how I talked you into it.'

Lisbon let out an exasperated huff. 'Well, what do you want me to do, Patrick? Do you know how exhausting it is to try to stop you once your mind is set on something? And besides that, the most annoying thing is that you're almost always right!'

'Look, all I'm saying is that I'm going to try to behave more responsibly. At least where things might affect you, anyway. I just want you to make sure you use the influence you have over me now to stop me if I get too out of line.'

She shook her head, 'What influence? What are you going on about?'

Jane raised his eyebrows. 'Seriously, Teresa? You don't think you have more influence over my behaviour now more than ever?' A small smile played on his lips.

Lisbon blushed. 'Oh...that.'

'Yes. That. Precisely.'

'Well that would hardly be a punishment. You managed more than a decade of more or less being celibate. I hardly think a night on the couch or me giving you the cold shoulder is going to make much difference.'

He wrapped his arms around her. 'Ah, but that was before I allowed myself to remember what the love of a good woman was like.' He kissed her hair, breathing in her scent as his hands made their way to her hips and his mouth moved to her ear.

She pulled away from him quickly and crossed her arms. 'Like this you mean?' she said, smiling.

He huffed quietly before smiling back. 'Exactly.'

* * *

><p>Two hours later Jane and Cho resumed the interrogation.<p>

'So, you ready to confess yet?' Cho began.

'Nice try with the bottle but you're getting nothing out of me.'

Jane sighed loudly and shrugged his shoulders. 'Oh, well. Guess we should let you go then.'

Lambini got up to go. 'About time too.'

Before he made it to the door, Jane added, 'What do you think the rest of Gianelli's team will think when they find out?'

Lambini stopped in his tracks to look down at him. 'Find out what?'

Jane leaned back in his chair, his hands folded in his lap. 'Oh that you were brought in for questioning and then released three hours later.'

'They'll realise that you feds were on the wrong track, what else?'

Jane stood up to face him. 'You think so? Not when it's put about town that you're our snitch on the family in question.'

'I never told you nothing about them!'

'That's a double negative but I digress. I told you before I don't care about proof. I also don't have a problem with lying to whoever I need to get the results I want. Now, you think you're going to be safer back on the streets once the Gianelli family get wind of this news or in prison where you have at least a chance to be protected if you sign a confession to the murder today. A small chance, admittedly but it's better odds if you value your life.'

Lambini's eyes widened. 'You can't do that!' He went to punch Jane but he saw it coming and got behind Cho.

Cho crossed his arms in front of him. 'And now you've just added attempted assault.'

'But he's just admitted that he's going to get me killed!'

Jane stood with his back at the far wall with Cho in between him and Lambini. 'I did no such thing. I just like to shoot my mouth off sometimes. Cho here will back me up.'

'He's a loudmouth. Never knows when to shut up.' Cho nodded.

Jane raised his eyebrows. Cho had said that with a little more conviction than he would have liked. 'And I sometimes get facts wrong. I'm terrible with forensics and all that stuff.'

'He is' Cho confirmed.

His eyes bored into Lambini's. 'You may wonder why the feds keep me around at all. There are a few reasons but the main one is that I close every case I'm ever put on. As I said, it's the results that matter to me, not how I get there. And, if you decide to take your chances on the streets and you come to some unfortunate end I won't feel one iota of guilt, I've done much worse to feel guilty about in my life, believe me.'

Jane added, 'Who knows, there may be people in prison who'll admire you for taking out a crime boss. You may get the recognition you've always wanted there.'

* * *

><p>As Cho drew up Lambini's confession Lisbon came out of the observation room and encased Jane in a hug.<p>

'Hey, this is not the behaviour we talked about when I told you to keep me in line better. I probably just broke a dozen defendant's rights or something in there' he smiled, hugging her back.

She whispered in his ear, 'You know what, on this occasion I don't care.'

'Who are you and what have you done with Lisbon?' he laughed.

She faced him again. 'You did this for my brother. It wasn't just another case for you or another way to show how clever you are.'

Jane shrugged. 'I told you before, he's family now. You do what you have to to make sure they're safe.'

* * *

><p>As Jimmy was released Lisbon gave him a copy of Jane and Cho's interrogation on a flash drive. 'You need to watch this. This might explain partly why I love him. But it's extremely illegal so for god's sake erase the information as soon as you watch it.'<p>

Jimmy took the drive and gave Lisbon a hug. 'Thanks, Reese. I'll try to stay out of trouble. I just need to make things right with Stan now.' He added, looking at the ground. 'He told you about the money I borrowed, didn't he?

Lisbon sighed, 'Yeah, he did.'

'Jane and I are going to go round there tonight anyway.'

Now it was Lisbon's turn to look nervous. 'He doesn't know about us being a couple yet so we're going to tell him and Karen before we head back to Austin tomorrow.'

Jimmy's eyes lit up. 'Really, Reese! I'd like to be a fly on the wall to see that!'

She looked at him, a stern expression on her face. 'You won't need to be because you're coming too. Just keep your mouth shut about Jane and I until I bring it up, understand?'

'I'm...I'm not sure Reese. Stan's...well...there's no point in him being mad at both of us.'

'James Lisbon, you're coming to that goddamned house tonight if I have to drag you there. If I have to face the music from him then you're facing it with me.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter another showdown with Stanley. Thanks to everyone who is still reading this and following it. I would love your feedback, as always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely comments to my last chapter. This one is a bit heavy going but the next one will be much lighter to finish off this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Confrontation<p>

Jane and Lisbon sat in the car waiting for Jimmy to come down from his apartment before they all made their way to Stanley's house for dinner. They had dropped him off earlier to get changed.

Lisbon tapped the steering wheel after beeping the horn.

'We don't have to tell him if you're not ready' Jane said at her side.

She looked over at him. 'I'm ready. I'm just a little nervous in how he's going to react. He's the eldest brother and he's more protective over me than the other two.'

Jane nodded. At only a couple of years younger than Lisbon he had seen much the same side of her father that she did he envisaged. He would have been acutely aware of how things were before their mother died and how different they became afterwards. The other brothers were younger and he imagined Stanley and Teresa would have banded together to save their brothers from their father's attacks, preferring to make themselves targets than their younger siblings. Jane's hands gripped the sides of the bottle of wine in his lap. He was glad the man was dead or he would have had a hard time not killing him for how he had treated Lisbon and her brothers as an outlet for his own grief.

'You're going to break that bottle if you hold it any tighter' Lisbon said, beeping the horn again. Jimmy's face appeared at his apartment window and he waved to them, motioning that he would be down shortly.

Jane's hands loosened their grip. He had an overwhelming urge to hug her then shook his head in surprise. Sometimes he still forgot that he didn't have to hold back on those feelings any longer. He moved the bottle to his feet and released his seatbelt.

'What are you doing?' she said, her eyes set in a question.

He enveloped her in a hug and kissed her passionately by means of an explanation before moving back to his seat.

'What was that all about?' she asked.

Jane shrugged, lifting the bottle back into his lap.

Jimmy arrived at the car and sat in the backseat.

'Okay, buckle up' Lisbon said. Jane glanced over at her, giving her a wry smile. It wasn't just Jimmy's seatbelt she was referring to.

* * *

><p>'Where are the kids?' Lisbon asked as they sat at the dinner table. The first ten minutes had been spent in almost total silence and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. If it hadn't been for Jane complimenting Karen on the meal she'd prepared Lisbon feared her words would have been the first ones spoken.<p>

Karen replied, 'Oh, they're at camp with the Church, overnight stay.'

Jane bit back a comment about the Catholic Church indoctrinating people at an early age. Lisbon glanced over at him beside her, no doubt worrying about him saying that exact thing. He took a mouthful of his beef, hiding a smirk. She really knew him so well sometimes.

The table lapsed into silence once again as the five of them resumed their dinner.

As Karen and Jimmy began to clear away the dishes Lisbon cleared her throat. Jane readied himself for the reaction. 'Stan, there's something I didn't tell you when we were here yesterday.'

Stan passed a plate to his wife. Jane wished that Lisbon had waited until all the crockery and the silverware had been put away. 'Oh, what is it, Reese?'

She put her hand on top of Jane's and gave it a squeeze. Jane intertwined their fingers and stared at Stanley.

Jane saw his eyes flick from their hands to his sister and then him. Stan's eyes narrowed before Lisbon spoke.

'Jane and I...I mean Patrick and I...we're together. You know, like a couple.'

Stan kept his eyes on Jane. 'You and my sister are sleeping together?'

Jane wanted to make a joke about not much sleeping going on but instead he replied, 'Yes. I love her very much.'

Stan got up from the table and paced in front of it. He reminded Jane of Lisbon when she was trying to decide to punch him or not.

'Stan, I want you to be happy for me. But even if you can't be I'm a grown woman and I've made my decision no matter what you think.'

Stan stopped pacing and looked at her, simmering fire in his eyes. 'I want to talk to you alone.'

Jane squeezed her hand. 'I think that's a good idea but afterwards I want to talk to _you_ alone, Stanley.' His eyes bored into Stanley's making sure he realised he wasn't leaving his house without a discussion having happened between them.

'Fine.'

* * *

><p>Lisbon and her brother went into a small room that he used as an office.<p>

'What the hell, Reese?' he said, shaking his head. He wasn't angry anymore but confused and worried. 'Have you forgotten what a mess he left you with when he left? How much of a mess you were in?'

Lisbon nodded. 'I know. I was in a bad place. But that was almost three years ago, Stan. I'm okay now and he's not that man any longer.'

'People don't change that much, Teresa. And even if he has suddenly turned over a new leaf and wants to make things up to you how can you forgive him for what he's done? He's a cold blooded murderer, Reese. How can you be with a man like that?'

Lisbon shifted uncomfortably in the desk chair she sat in. 'He did what he thought he had to do. What would you do if someone murdered Karen and the kids and you blamed yourself for it?'

'I would let the authorities take care of it like he should have.'

'You don't know that.'

Stanley shrugged. 'Okay, you're right I don't. But what I do know is that I would never kill someone unless there was no other option. At least when he killed that Timothy Carter guy he said he had a gun. I could at least understand that. But McAllister, he was down already, Reese. He didn't have to kill him. And strangulation...it's...it's...psychotic.'

Lisbon sighed and nodded her head. 'I'm not justifying his actions, Stan. But you have no idea what that monster did to him. He didn't just kill his family. He tormented him for ten years afterwards.'

'Look, I sympathise, Reese. I truly do with what he went through. But...I can't help it. I can't help how I feel about him. How did he explain it to you, what he did? Maybe that'll help me understand him better.'

Lisbon shrugged. 'We've never actually talked about that day' she said in a soft murmur.

Stan stood at the window, shaking his head. 'So you're with a man who murdered his nemesis and you're now both playing happy families together and brushing that little fact under the carpet.'

'We haven't brushed it under the carpet. We've just put all that happened back then behind us. We want to concentrate on our future, not the past. We both spent too long hunting that damn man for him to continue to spoil our lives now. Stan, we're not kids anymore that have to protect each other. I know what I've gotten myself into. I'm under no illusion about him. He's the most infuriating man I've ever met and he can be selfish and egotistical. But he makes me happy, happier than I've ever been in my life. He's the only man I want to be with for the _rest _of my life. And it's not like I'm exactly perfect either, I have plenty of issues myself. But he wants me too despite my bad moods, my insecurities, my commitment issues, my impatience and my stubbornness. He makes me feel safe and loved and he respects me. I'm not asking for your permission. I'm just telling you how it is.'

* * *

><p>Jane paced the floor of the living room while Lisbon spoke to her brother.<p>

Jimmy walked back in from the kitchen and took a seat on the couch.

'You'll wear a path in that carpet there if you continue with that. You don't want to piss Stan off anymore than you already have.'

Jane nodded and sat down beside him. He knew if Lisbon had to take sides she would take his but the last thing he wanted was for her to be estranged from them because of him. He stared into the fireplace.

'She'll talk him round. Don't worry' Jimmy said, flicking through a magazine beside him.

Jane turned round to him, confused. 'Since when are you on my side?'

Jimmy shrugged. 'I'm not. I'm on Reese's. I know better than anyone to not get in the way when she's made her mind up about something.'

Jane smiled back. 'Yeah, that's true enough. She's stubborn, all right. So, does that mean we're okay at least?'

Jimmy put the magazine down. 'Guess so. But if you hurt her-'

'I understand. Although you should let your sister give you some lessons, you need to use the first two knuckles to really get a good punch in.'

Jimmy smiled back. 'I'll do that just in case. Look, thanks for earlier, for helping me get out of that mess.'

* * *

><p>Lisbon and Stan came back into the living room. Jane looked at Lisbon and knew within two seconds it hadn't gone well.<p>

He got up from the couch. 'Stan, you got room in your appointment schedule for me now?' he smiled.

Stan rolled his eyes. 'Suppose so.'

As Jane passed Lisbon, he took her hand, kissing her on the cheek and giving her a look that he hoped portrayed that everything was going to be okay.

As they got to the office Jane looked around. 'So, is this going to be a formal interview? If I'd known I'd have brought my CV.'

Stan continued to stand, staring at him.

Jane expelled a breath. 'Okay, what do I have to do to make this right?'

'You could always break up with my sister.'

'Not happening. Next?'

'Is this some kind of joke to you?'

Jane stood opposite him, his eyes boring into his. 'I'm in love with Teresa. The last thing that I'd call that is a joke. Look, I get it. Wanting to protect her from someone with my history.'

He shrugged and smiled sadly. 'As much as I tried to tell her I was no good for her and as you're well aware pushed her away many times she wouldn't let me. She always fought for us, even when we were just friends. I thought in the beginning it was just a need to fix me, make everything all right like she no doubt tried to do when you were kids but she instinctively saw a good person inside of me, even when I couldn't see it myself. I trust her implicitly so I'd like to believe, now at least, that there's some truth in that.'

Jane sat down on the chair, looking up at him. 'Some people used to say that I became a better person after my wife and child were murdered. Not to my face, obviously, but I could see that's what some thought. It might sound strange but I can understand it. I didn't con people out of their life savings anymore; I wasn't interested in materialistic trappings and so on. But the truth is...the truth is that it was _she_ who made me want to be a better person.'

'Yet you still hurt her, time and time again.'

'I did, yes. I wanted to protect her from Red John. As Teresa and I got closer I became more worried that he'd come after her. I tried to keep her at a distance and sometimes hurting her was the only way to do that.'

Jane rubbed his hand across his cheek before looking back up at him. 'I'm not going to apologise for killing that man, Stanley. If that's what you want from me then you're not going to get it and we may as well stop this conversation now.'

'Why did you strangle him?'

Jane sighed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking before shaking his head. 'I don't know. I didn't have a knife on me at the time.'

Jane caught the surprise in Stanley's face that he thought he was making a joke.

'Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound flippant. I can't tell you why exactly but it's the only time I've ever felt rage like it in my life. Pure and utter hatred for what that man did to me and my family. And I'm not just talking about my wife and daughter. He'd killed others I knew too. He decapitated a counsellor I saw after Angela and Charlotte died, amongst others, a good woman. He hurt your sister drew a smiley face on her in another victim's blood. I found her that night and I thought she was dead.'

Tears pricked at Jane's eyes at the memory as he stared into space. 'I thought I'd lost her then. I could barely breathe and wasn't even sure at first I found a pulse as my hands were shaking so much.'

He looked back up at Stanley. 'She's my entire world, Stanley. She's the most precious, most honest and most decent thing I have to live for. And I know I don't deserve her but I'm too selfish to give her up. She's the reason I'm still alive. She's the entire reason I didn't just kill myself after murdering McAllister. I'll never leave her again and I'll do everything in my power to make her happy for the rest of our lives. I want to marry her, have children with her if she wants that, grow old with her. Just give me time to prove it, that's all I'm asking.'

Stanley leaned against a desk, opposite him. 'Jesus, you have it worse than she does' he replied, rolling his eyes.

Jane saw a glimmer of a smile tug at his lips and nodded, smiling inwardly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, here's the last chapter. Thanks again for all your kind comments.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Loose Ends<p>

Lisbon opened her mouth but no words came out as she heard Jane's words to Stanley. She had been listening at the door for the last couple of minutes, worried that her brother would step too far out of line or that Jane would become annoyed at the interrogation into his personal life and step across the line himself. He could hurt someone more with his words than any punch he may receive in return. Also, after sitting with Jimmy for two minutes she had become increasingly annoyed. She was a grown woman and capable of making her own decisions. Her brothers had every right to be worried about her but she was a bit old in the tooth for them to think they could decide who she should or shouldn't be with.

Jane's heartfelt declaration did two things. First, it made her heart soar to hear him talk in such tones about her. Second, it made her mad that he hadn't said much of what he'd just said to her but thought it fitting to tell her brother instead.

As she heard the two men come to an amicable truce she went back into the living room. Before she talked to Jane about any of what she had overheard she needed time to think. In addition, having a fight with him in front of her brothers was hardly going to help them come to terms with this new relationship.

As they said their goodbyes Jane encased Stanley in a hug. She bit back a smile. Stanley's stiff posture reminded her of hers the first day Jane had suddenly hugged her, a mere couple of days after meeting him.

Jimmy was a little more amenable to him when he hugged him next. As Jane and Stanley were talking Jimmy had told her that he had watched the interrogation video and was impressed at how hard he had worked to ensure Jimmy wasn't needed in the case. He had begrudgingly told her that she had his blessing. She had reminded him that she didn't need it but appreciated it. He was her youngest brother and she had looked after him the most growing up. She made him promise that he would join a support group for his gambling addiction before leaving. As good as Jane's hypnotism skills were, the effects of it could only last so long so she hoped the support group would take over once it wore off.

* * *

><p>As they drove back to the hotel it was late and she could see Jane's eyes closing on the way back to the hotel. He was clearly worn out and, if she was honest, so was she. The last couple of days had been exhausting. As they reached their room, Jane fell onto the bed with a loud yawn, still fully clothed.<p>

'Come on, don't fall asleep there, Jane. I can't get into bed with you lying sprawled across it.'

'Mmm?' he replied, his eyes tightly closed. He pushed himself back up on the bed and opened his eyes, rubbing them. As she went to pass him he grabbed her hand.

'What's wrong, Lisbon? I've obviously done something to annoy you.' His eyes searched her face for the answer but they were only half open.

Lisbon brushed a curl from his forehead. 'You're half asleep, we'll talk about it tomorrow.'

Jane opened his eyes fully, blinking rapidly. 'No. We don't go to bed on an argument. Although, only one of us is in the middle of it so you need to enlighten me. What have I done now?'

Lisbon sighed and sat down on the bed beside him. 'Nothing bad really. I just...I heard what you said to Stanley earlier.' She looked down at her feet.

Jane nodded. 'Oh, that' he said softly. He added with a smirk, 'You were eavesdropping? You're getting as nosey as me.'

She looked over at him. 'I was worried about what you two were going to say to each other. Plus, it was a little chauvinistic, you two discussing me like I was some prize in a raffle.'

Jane put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. 'Not some prize, the top one.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes. 'That makes it no better.'

Jane chuckled lightly. 'Okay, so what's the matter with what I said? It was all pretty good from what I recall. I didn't mention you leaving the towels lying on the floor or not washing your mug after you once.'

'Stop trying to change the subject, Jane.'

She looked at him, seriousness in her eyes. 'Did you mean what you said to him?' she asked him quietly.

Jane was reminded of the similar way she had phrased much the same words in the TSA room. He brushed a hair from her face and cupped her cheek, gazing into her eyes intently. 'Yes, I meant every word.'

'Why have you never said most of that to me but you told my brother, a man you've only just met?'

Jane nodded, sighing. 'The truth? Because I didn't think you could handle all that just yet.'

'What are you talking about? What made you think that?'

He took her hand in his. 'Teresa, I know I can come across as a little...oppressive sometimes. I don't know if it's because I starved myself of genuine affection for so long that now I have it I can't seem to get enough. Or, maybe it's just because it's coming from you. Or a mixture of both. That's why I take myself off sometimes. Not to give me space but to give you yours. I can see it happening when I'm too full on. You get a look like a deer caught in the headlights when I start planning every aspect of our lives. I think part of why I do it is that I believe if we have plans then you'll stick around to follow through so I keep making them. I'm trying to become more relaxed but...it's hard for me to just take one day at a time with you. If I had suddenly bombarded you with telling you I want to marry you and have children with you then I was afraid of you bolting altogether.'

Lisbon shook her head. 'God, you really are an idiot sometimes.' She took his hand. 'Patrick Jane, apart from _almost_ going to D.C. I've never left you. I'm right here and I intend to be right here beside you for the rest of my life. But you're right, it's hard for me too to suddenly get all this attention from you and this new found openness. I've been so used to dragging every piece of truth out of you it's daunting for me to cope with it sometimes. But just because it's a little scary doesn't mean I don't want it.'

Jane kissed her softly. 'I love you so much I...wish I could do something to make you realise that. Words aren't enough.'

'I do realise that. You show me in the little things you do every day. Like making me coffee even though you hate it, like tidying up after me, like making sure I eat when I've worked a long day. I don't need some grand gesture for you to show me how much you care and how sorry you are for treating me badly in the past.'

Jane smiled and nodded. Then he added quietly, 'You know, we can talk about it, if you want.'

'About what?'

'About all of it. About McAllister. About afterwards. We've never discussed it. We probably should.'

Lisbon nodded, placing her head on his shoulder and putting an arm around him, her finger fidgeting with a vest button. 'I agree, we should. But not tonight, okay? But soon.'

Jane kissed the top of her head. 'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

He shrugged. 'For all of it.'

Lisbon's eyes were closing as he said the words. If she asked him what 'all of it' meant they would be here all night talking so she left it at that. That was a conversation for another night.

* * *

><p>When they got back to Austin Lisbon received a phone call from Stanley. He had found the money Jimmy had borrowed off him in his jacket pocket the night before. After talking to Jimmy and realising he hadn't given it to him he had called her.<p>

Jane was in the kitchen making some tea when he heard the conversation. He heard Lisbon swear under her breath before confronting him.

'You gave Stanley the money when you hugged him' she stated as he stood with his back to her, dipping the teabag.

'Oh, yeah, I did. Didn't I mention it?' he smiled, his back still to her.

'No, you goddamned didn't!'

He turned around. He did love how her eyes sparkled when she was angry. He would have to tell her one day that was was partly why he liked to wind her up when they worked at CBI. 'Oh, sorry.'

'That's it? Sorry? Where did you get the money?'

'My bank account, where else, Lisbon' he replied evenly, taking another sip and watching her over the rim.

'But it was $20,000!'

'I know.'

'So?'

'So what?'

She came closer to him and he decided to come clean. There was a stage where her mild anger turned into rage. That would undoubtedly mean more time before they made up and he didn't want to waste it. He placed his cup down and shrugged.

'Okay, I could help him so I did. When I went out to get the wine I stopped off at the bank at the same time. It's no big deal. It's in an account I don't really touch. It was just sitting there doing nothing. The interest rates these days are appalling anyway so-'

'Jane! It's a lot of money.'

He sighed. 'So what? It was tainted money, I was never intending to use it, not unless it was an emergency. I considered the possibility of Stanley being sacked from his job important enough to call it that.'

Her anger had turned into curiosity. 'What do you mean, 'tainted money'?'

'It was money I made when I pretended to be a psychic. I haven't touched any of it in years, for obvious reasons.'

'Oh.'

'That's all you have to say? You're not going to ask me how much I have in there?' he smiled.

Lisbon put her arms around him. 'Why, you think I was after your money all these years?'

'You might be if I told you how much I have' he teased, knowing money was the last thing that would impress her.

* * *

><p>As they lay in bed later that night Jane said, 'You know, you haven't exactly been truthful with me lately.'<p>

Jane was watching one of his wildlife documentaries while Lisbon flipped through a magazine. He had teased her mercilessly when he had found out that she liked celebrity, women's and fashion magazines. He had understood it though, it was a bit like his documentaries or his novels, a way of removing herself from the horrors they saw most of the time in their day jobs.

'Mmm?' Lisbon replied, reading an article about some starlet going back to rehab. She looked up at him. 'What do you mean?'

'Jimmy' Jane replied, his arm around her, continuing to watch the screen.

'What about him?'

'He changed his tune pretty quickly about me. I've been wondering why the sudden change of heart.'

Lisbon looked back down at the page in front of her.

'You let him see the interrogation, didn't you?'

Lisbon shrugged.

Jane grinned and whipped the magazine away from her, pushing her onto her pillow.

'So what if I did?' she laughed, putting her arms around his neck.

'You know that was illegal for a civilian to see that, never mind what was on it.'

'So... you know better than anyone I'm not a good FBI agent all of the time, Patrick. You're always encouraging me to break the rules.' She shot him an innocent look. 'You mean you don't approve?'

He groaned and smiled again, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. She responded immediately pulling him towards her and kissing him back. Just as he moved his hands beneath her nightshirt the phone rang beside them.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Jane sighed.

Lisbon chuckled. 'It's yours this time.'

Jane moved off her to answer it. 'I'm going to start turning these damn things off at night time' he grumbled.

When he saw the display, a frown appeared on his face.

Lisbon couldn't hear much of the conversation but when Jane hung up he shook his head at her, a faint smile on his lips.

'Who was it?' she asked.

'Pete.'

'Carnie Pete?'

'Yep. We need to go see him and Sam. They're in a spot of bother.'

'Why? What happened?'

Jane got back under the covers and put his arm around her. 'I'll tell you tomorrow, nothing to worry about tonight.'

He began to kiss her neck then started to laugh.

'What's so funny?' she smiled. Obviously whatever was wrong wasn't that bad.

'Oh nothing. I've just met your family, now you're going to meet mine, or at least the closest one I have.'

'I've met them before, numerous times when you were on your travels actually.'

Jane propped himself up on one elbow. 'Ah, but that was when we were just friends.'

'So what difference will it make? I've never done anything for them not to be okay with us being together. Despite me being a cop.'

Jane grinned. 'Oh, I know that. Quite the opposite. I guarantee they'll try to marry us off before we're there an hour.'

Lisbon's eyes widened. 'Oh god help us. I think I would prefer my brothers' reaction than that!'

- THE END -

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again to everyone who's read this and for all your comments. I know that Sam and Pete will be appearing in Episode 9 and Lisbon's brothers in Episode 7 but I wanted to link both stories together so I'll claim artistic licence once again. **


End file.
